I'm Yours
by rawpotato
Summary: ONESHOT. Songfic sort of to 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. Hotch/Emily. If you know the song, read the story. If you don't, read it anyway. Dancing is involved. Who doesn't love dancing?


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz._

_**AN:** I'm sorry for posting this story. I heard this song song, and I had to write the story. All yesterday and last night... Hotch and Emily were dancing in my head last night. Not always to this song, but this song always suited them to me. The words so accuretly describe, to me at least, the two of them, especially after 100. I dunno. I hope that other people agree with me. I really love the song, and I love the pairing of the two of them. I know it may be a little OOC for Emily to sing, but it works._ _(/watch?v=nRTHzFOiDjY) this is the link to the version of the song that I used for the story. I hope it works for you. I hope that you enjoy this story._

_Happy hunting to all. ~Jessie._

* * *

  
"**The hardest part about losing love is finding your way back."**

Emily Prentiss sat at her desk, surrounded by her friends. Will had brought Henry in to visit JJ on one of the rare days that they got to spend in Quantico. They were all at Reid's desk where Henry sat, staring at Reid enthralled by the magic tricks that the man was performing. Years ago, when she'd asked him if he were thinking about having baby geniuses, he hadn't said anything, but he had taken to the role of god-father quickly, establishing a rapport with the young boy. She offered a laugh as Henry grabbed Reid's nose a let loose a gleeful squeal. They all laughed, and enjoyed the moment.

Though it had been months since that fateful day, Hotch still seemed to be unable to partake in the joy that the rest of them had slowly regained. He smiled more now, than he had then, and he was certainly leaving the office at a more reasonable hour, but it had been a long while since she'd heard him laugh.

It was a sound she missed greatly.

Looking to his office, she noticed that he was standing in the doorway, watching them from afar, a small smile on his face. The sight both warmed her heart, and caused her sadness. She knew it was no good to try and persuade him otherwise, but he still carried massive amounts of guilt about Haley's death. They had all tried, in their own little ways to shoulder some of the burden he carried, yet he still shouldered the world alone.

He had done so gracefully, stepping into the role of single father with all that he had, and still offering all of himself to every case that they had, hardly slowing down long enough to take a look at himself. Admittedly she was worried. Not just about him, but Jack as well. The poor guy had not only lost his mother, but he had lost parts of his father as well.

Hotch was there, he was loving; he was attentive and spared nothing of himself to be whatever Jack needed him to be. Unfortunately he was failing to take care of himself in the process, and she knew that he was slowly closing into himself.

Smiling up at him, he returned her smile and waved her over. Without hesitation she stood up and moved towards him, knowing that she would do all in her power to help him be the man that he truly is, instead of the fractured echo of the man that he was now.

He had moved into his office and was waiting inside the room. The day was almost over and she was surprised to see that his desk was clear, and his briefcase was packed, all signs that he was ready to go home.

"What's up?" Were her first words, he had taken to being quiet lately, preferring to sit in silence, and quiet contemplation.

"There is something I have to take care of tonight, I was wondering if you would watch Jack for me tonight?" She wasn't shocked by his question, or by the way he had simply asked her instead of beating around the bush.

"Of course." She always loved watching Jack. The younger Hotchner was just like his daddy, strong and quiet, and always curious. Though unlike the large one, Jack was vibrant full of life, and even through his loss, was quick to offer a giggle or smile.

"Thanks. I have to pick him up from daycare, but if you don't mind coming with me, we can pick him up and I'll drop you off at your place, and then come get him when I am done." He was wringing his hands together in front of him, looking as if the suggestion was making him uncomfortable.

"That works for me." She nodded; the urge to take him in her arms and comfort him almost overwhelming. She clasped her hands together in front of her to stop reaching for him. He moved back around his desk, placing the large piece of furniture between them.

Turning quickly, she left the room before she rushed the desk and held him. They had been close to something happening between them before that day, but now they had devolved back to the slow dance around any real feelings. It had hurt in the beginning, the way he stood away from her, or how he'd simply brushed off her attempts to console him. It had been like a boxing match, defenses up, both waiting for the other to make a move. Slowly moving in towards each other, a round-about that would eventually lead to the first move.

She wasn't sure how long this dance would take.

Once back at her desk JJ's eyebrows rose, a questioning look on her face. Emily just smiled in return, and mouthed 'later'. Her blonde friend nodded, and went back to smiling and watching her son be entertained by her friends. Emily watched too, the simple joy and happiness expressed on Henry's face evoking a large smile on her own face.

**

He'd left her door with a promise of 'I shouldn't be too long.' Over three hours ago. She didn't know where he was, or what he was doing, but she didn't care. Jack was currently racing about her house, loudly screaming with delight. They were playing tag and she was currently 'it' chasing him around the room.

Finally, after pretending to not be able to catch him, she gripped him around the waist and lifted his small body in the air. His laugh mingled with hers as she tickled his sides, and he was giggling like a goon. She placed him on the ground his flyaway blonde hair going every which direction, and his eyes closed, a look of absolute happiness on his face.

She wished the older Hotchner was able to make smile and happy, by simply tickling him and chasing him around. Though, one would call her love for him chasing, but she'd certainly never tickled him.

"Stop Emily." His words were perforated with giggles and squeals, and his little body was breathless as he panted, trying to regain his strength. "Please."

She stopped and ran down the hall, leaving him to chase after her. They ran about her house, until finally he'd stopped chasing her and she couldn't find him. Walking into her room, he was sitting in the middle of her bed a Popular Psychology magazine in his lap. She laughed at the sight, and moved into the room to sit beside him. Lightly ruffling his hair, she revelled at the feeling when he leaned his small body against hers.

"What's this?" His small fingers were pointing to a picture of an iPod, the title of the article reading, 'Technology of the 21st century'.

"It's an iPod." He looked at her confused, his small face contorted into a look that was absolutely adorable, and one hundred percent his father. "It plays music."

Understanding dawned on his face, as he gazed up at her, his bright eyes shining. "Do you have one?"

"Yes I do." She stood and moved to her vanity, the cherry wood scuffed and marked from years of use. Grabbing the small blue device, she moved back to him, and found a song that she hoped he would enjoy.

After showing him how to put the ear buds in his ears, she turned the music on, and pure delight showed on his face as the music played. The magazine fell from his hands as his small body moved to the music. She watched him for a while, a smile on her face the whole time. Eventually, his enthusiasm faded, and he yawned and fell asleep. She marvelled that he could go from lively and energetic one second, then peacefully asleep the next. She liked all children, but this four year old boy was stealing her heart.

Removing the ear buds from him she turned the device off, and covered his small body with a blanket over him to keep him warm. Leaving the room, she shut off the light but left the door open, in case he woke up and needed her.

Back downstairs she tidied up the small messes they had created together. Dishes couch cushions and DVD's were strung about the area creating a small mass of her possessions.

The knock came to her door about half an hour after Jack had fallen asleep in her room. Moving to the door she opened it and came face to face with Hotch. He looked sad, as usual, but there was a certain defeated air about him that once more wanted to propel her forward and taken him into her arms.

"Hi. Sorry, that took a lot longer than I thought." She stood back and allowed him to come in, her hand lightly brushed his arm, and a small tingle shot through her at the contact.

"No problem." She followed him to her kitchen/living room area, as he looked for his son.

"Where is he?"

"He's upstairs. Asleep on my bed." A strange look passed through his features until he straightened his face back to the way it normally looked.

As he moved to the stairs to go get him, she gave into her urges and grabbed his hand and held him back from moving up to go get him. She finally had a private moment alone with him, and since they both knew that Jack was safe upstairs, Emily could rest easy.

"No Hotch. Come sit down and talk with me for a while." Though he wasn't always the best at sharing his emotions, she knew that he had a load to bear, and eventually her poking and prodding would help him talk. She didn't care what he shared with her, just that he knew that he still wasn't alone.

He nodded, and she dropped his hand, afraid that she wanted desperately to take it back. His hand was large and warm in hers, and she felt as if it had belonged there.

"Do you want something to drink?" He had moved to the living room and sat on her couch, and shook his head. Moving to join him, she sat close enough that he was in reach if either of them needed each other, but far enough away that they weren't touching.

They sat in silence for a long while, the only sound in the room the stereo softly playing. As she watched him, his eyes roamed her house. Taking in the fireplace, the modest TV, her furniture, her books, and her DVD collection. His eyes looked anywhere but at her, and when they finally landed on hers, she offered him another small smile.

He returned the gesture, and continued to look at her. Seizing the moment, she took her opening and asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

He gave a small chuckle, and for the first time in months, she felt the bubble of love for this man inside her grow. It had taken a beating, and several times his actions had tried to puncture it, yet it had remained strong, his laugh inflating it a little.

"You really are direct aren't you?"

"Always have been, always will be." She laughed with him, her hand snaking out and resting on his forearm. She had expected him to stiffen, or retract but in the opposite sense he moved a little bit closer to her. The move was a fraction of an inch, yet it too inflated the love bubble inside her, so she left her hand on his arm, his firm muscles tight under her touch.

"It's one of your qualities. That's for sure." His voice was light, again for the first time, it didn't hold the entirety of the emotions he had been holding into for a long time.

They continued talking, lightly broaching subjects that she hadn't thought he'd want to speak of. It didn't ever go into intense detail, but the words he was giving her painted a picture of turmoil to depths even she hadn't imagined. She was a profiler after all, they knew he was hurting, but never could she have guessed the depths of what he was feeling. The man was a gifted actor.

"Oh," she stood quickly and moved to her stereo, turning the volume up slightly so the tones of the song better filled the room. "I love this song."

He perked his ears and listened to the first bars of the song, the simple sounds of a guitar plucking a bouncy romantic tune. "I've never heard it before."

Abandoning all forms of reason and self control she shuffled to him and held out her hand. "Dance with me?" He looked at the outstretched limb and up to her eyes, a look of total disbelief on his face. His chestnut eyes were dancing with something she couldn't read, and slowly a wave of embarrassment crept through her. "Come on, one dance with a girl to her favourite song."

Slowly he unfolded himself off of her couch, and placed his hand in hers. The moved to the small open spot between her TV place and her coffee table, and started moving to the soft love song.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

The stood like to junior high lids experiencing their first slow dance. His hands were on her waist, his fingers softly playing with the hem of her shirt, and she had wrapped her hands around her neck, entwining her fingers. She could feel the soft tendrils of his hair, and with her fingertips played with the strands at the nape of his neck.

She was humming with the song, having long ago learnt the words and melody. She knew that the song was popular, and found the fact that he wasn't aware of it endearing. She hadn't pegged him as a popular radio listener, and his fondness for Michael Jackson proved that point. Minus that time when the man had died, the prince of pop's music hadn't been widely played on the radio for some time.

Without the conscious decision of her mind, and out of habit she sang the chorus. _"But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours."_

He took a step closer to her, and the several inches between them shrunk to less than five. Though their setting was less than romantic, all the lights were on, and there was no fire roaring in the grate, a sense of intimacy fell about them. Her world shrunk to the two of them, arms around each other, and moving slowly.

The song hadn't been on for a minute and already she was drowning in what was going on between the two of them. She had hoped for a long while that he would be able to open up to her, that they would be able to make something of the looks, the comments. Then tragedy struck, and nothing had happened. Until now.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me  
All - ah peaceful melody  
And it's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

She continued softly singing along with the sultry tones of the singers voice, and as the words went on their bodies slowly moved towards each other, until they were flush against each other. The moment had changed from just friends, and innocent dancing to something much more innocent.

She was singing the words into his neck, inhaling his scent, letting it intoxicate her. He smelled faintly of coffee and soap, with the strong spicy scent of cologne. On her shoulder she could feel his breath lightly fanning against her skin.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours  
_

She had stopped singing, her whole body and mind attuned to the sensation of being held close to him, and surrounded by his arms. They were moving together, slowly, almost out of time to the song, its gentle tones wafting over them and surrounding them.

Slowly she pulled her head out from his shoulder, and looked at him. She had never intended this to happen, especially not now. Though she had dreamed, fantasized, and wished for this moment for over two years, she hadn't asked him to dance to end up kissing him.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

His hand moved from her hip, slowly up her side, and eventually it came to rest on her face. His skin was rough with gun calluses, but his touch was gentle as he raised her cheek to force her eyes into looking into his.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Slowly, almost in slow motion his head lowered to hers, her eyes fluttered closed, and she could feel his breath playing softly against her lips. She could feel him moving closer to her, and she was just about to get her first taste of Aaron Hotchner.

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Before they could kiss Jack's voice rang out from up the stairs. "Emily?" Quickly he pulled away, and they sprang apart, almost as if they had been caught making out by either of their mothers. Moving together they walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Entering the room she turned on the light and Jack blinked rapidly, looking around her room, the confused look once again coming onto his small face. Aaron reached him first, and he sat beside his son, opening his arms from Jack to hug him. Jack launched himself into his father's arms and hugged him tightly, his small arms wrapping around Aaron's neck. Jack placed a small kiss on his cheek, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm tired Daddy." His small voice was muffled due to the fact that he had his head buried in his father's neck, where not five minutes ago her head had been.

"I know buddy. Let's go home." Silently she followed after father and son, picking up the shoes that she had removed, and grabbing the small sweater that had been discarded on a stool in her kitchen.

At the door, while Aaron held Jack, Emily slowly put the shows back on, and manoeuvred him into the sweater and zipped it up. Just as she opened the door Jack's small voice once more picked up, "Can I have a hug Emily?"

He'd turned in Aaron's arms, and both Hotchner men were looking at her, and she was impervious to their pull. Both Aaron and Jack had taken up residence in her heart, and it seemed as if the words of the song they had danced to for three minutes had defined them in that small moment.

It seemed that Jack didn't want to let go of Aaron, so she moved closer towards them, and pressed herself against Aaron's chest. One of Jack's arms wrapped around her neck, and like he'd done for his father he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Aaron too had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to the two of them. Quickly she returned their embrace, one arm around Aaron, the other around Jack.

"Can I call you later?" Aaron's soft voice whispered into her ear, and she shivered at the feeling, nodding to his request. He could call her anytime, and she would drop whatever she was doing to talk to him. Always, like Jason had said in his song, "This is our fate, I'm yours."

As she bid the Hotchner men goodbye and shut the door behind them, she moved back into the living room and sighed, putting the song once more. Sitting on the corner of the couch, she closed her eyes and let herself be wrapped in the song once again, reliving every memory of being in Aaron's arms as they had danced.

She felt a smile climb onto her face, and she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, waiting for his phone call, the chords of _"I'm Yours." _filtering through her mind. She hoped that they would both be hers.

* * *

_**AN2: **I dedicate this story to a few people. ilovetvalot, her stories always make me smile. JWyn, her stories too. And Ilenan2, for understanding. (BTW, none of them know that I am doing this.)_


End file.
